It Started with a Kiss
by Dolphingirl32173
Summary: You remember the accidental kiss that Sasuke and Naruto shared at the beginning of the series? This is my version of what it leads to. Then Sakura finds out … ON PERMANENT HIATUS!
1. How it all Started: Thoughts Upon a Kiss

It Started with a Kiss

DG32173

Sarah: first gay pairing of my Naruto fanfics. Hope you enjoy.

Sakura: the authoress doesn't own the Naruto anime, manga, or cast.

**_SUMMARY_**

You remember the accidental kiss that Sasuke and Naruto shared at the beginning of the series? This is my version of what it leads to. Then Sakura finds out … **(Sasuke/Naruto; possible three-way between Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura)**

**_WARNINGS! PLEASE READ! THIS IS THE ONLY WARNING SECTION IN THE WHOLE FIC! THANK YOU!_**

Teen rating on Fanfiction just in case! Rating will most likely go up for later chapters! Contains sexual activities and thoughts, bisexual and homosexual people, cussing, and a bunch of other stuff.

_**NOTE**_

**(Authors note)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Scene change

**POV change**

Memory 

_Scene change in memory_

* * *

Chapter 1

How it all Started: Thoughts Upon a Kiss

"UGH! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SASUKE'S FIRST KISS! NARUTO!" a pissed-off Sakura yells.

At this time, Naruto and Sasuke are wiping their mouths to get rid of the other's germs. Though their actions show they hated being the other's first kiss, their thoughts show something a bit different.

'Wow! Where'd Sasuke get those amazing lips? Wait a second! Bad, Naruto, bad! Sasuke is a GUY! And I don't _LIKE_ guys like that!' Naruto thinks, wiping his tongue to try to get rid of Sasuke's germs. 'That's just sick!'

Sasuke, on the other hand, knows that he is attracted to both genders and doesn't care what others may think about him. 'Interesting Naruto is an amazing kisser, and yet he is the village prankster. I'll have to get him to become a bit more serious before anything can happen between us,' he thinks. **(Is this freaking anyone else out, or am I alone in the freaked-out department? I was just wondering)**

Sakura's thoughts are fuming mad. 'I HATE THAT PRICK!' she fumes silently. 'HE TOOK SASUKE'S FIRST KISS! _I_ WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SASUKE'S FIRST KISS!'

Before she can continue on to devise a way to kill Naruto, Iruka-sensei calls for attention and they are sorted into their Genin groups. When Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are grouped together, their thoughts vary in emotion. As did their vocalizations, but that has already passed.

Naruto is now silently cheering to be grouped with Sakura, but pouting about also being grouped with Sasuke. 'UGH! Not Sasuke! I'm okay with Sakura, but not Sasuke!' he thinks miserably.

Sakura is pissed at being with Naruto but excited about being with Sasuke. Her excitement drowns out her anger almost completely. 'Yeah! I'm with Sasuke and Ino's not! Woo-hoo, this is great!' she thinks in excitement.

Sasuke is basically indifferent about Naruto, but very angered about Sakura being stuck with him and Naruto. 'Great, I'm stuck with a bubble-headed idiot and a prankster,' he thinks sarcastically. 'Can this day _get_ any worse?' he grumbles.

* * *

Sarah: okay, this was a _lot_ longer on paper! I guess I _do_ have sloppy writing. I can't write cursive, sadly. Every time I try, it just looks like a very fancy wavy line. I do my last name in half-cursive, half-print. It looks weird, but it's very unique looking to. So, on paper, this was four and a half pages total, two pages front and back and half of the front of a third. And typed, it's not even three pages, and less than one and a half of that is story. Okay, chapter 2 shall be here soon. It will be called: 'First Meeting in the Night'. Got that? Good. Until then, be good peoples. And I want four reviews before I update. That's all I'm asking, four measly reviews. I'm sure you all can manage more than that. 


	2. First Meeting in the Night

It Started with a Kiss

DG32173

Sarah: chapter 2 is here. I hope you enjoy it. It's gonna be weird, but I hope you like it. I can't tell you what's gonna happen except that two people are gonna meet in the darkness of night and have a chat. **(winks)** I'm sure you all know who those two people are! Well, you better know!

Sasuke and Naruto: **(arguing about something that nobody really wants to find out about)**

Sarah: **(sighs)** well, I don't own the Naruto anime, manga, or cast.

**_GENERAL REVIEW RESPONSES_**

Sarah: I'M SO HAPPY! I GOT SIX REVIEWS WHEN I ONLY ASKED FOR FOUR! YIPPEE! **(does happy dance)** I'M LOVED! I'M LOVED

Sasuke: shut up and get to the responses.

Sarah: you only say that cause you wanna get to the story faster so you can be with Naruto sooner.

Sasuke: **(blushes slightly)**

Sarah: see! You're blushing! That means you like him!

Sasuke: **(blushes deeper)** I'm not blushing!

_**SHOUTOUT: **HeartBrokenWolf:_ I hear ya on Sasuke's thoughts from chapter 1. And, as you should know, I completely understand the paper thing. I had a chapter once that turned out to be 6 pages total on computer and turned into almost 16 pages on paper. That totally sucks, right?

_I originally wanted the thought sequence to happen in the anime:_ YOU SO TOTALLY READ MY MIND! I think that the whole Sasuke-dies-Naruto-goes-nuts part so _TOTALLY_ hints at something _way_ more than friendly-rivals-who-are-actually-somewhat-friendly-teammates.

_**NOTE**_

**(Authors note)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Scene change

**POV change**

Memory 

_Scene change in memory_

* * *

Chapter 2

First Meeting in the Night

Naruto sighs as he pushes his messy hair out of his eyes. He watches the moon through the high boughs of the tree hi is currently relaxing in. He has had a lot to think about recently, and not all of it about remembering ninjutsu and how to become Hokage as it used to be. Suddenly, he is called out of his thoughts at the sound of a masculine voice calling his name from the base of the tree. He looks down to see Sasuke watching him. "Whatcha want, Sasuke?" Naruto calls down.

"To talk," Sasuke replies, leaping from branch to branch to kneel on Naruto's branch, not even two feet from the two being face-to-face. It has been nearly two weeks since the accidental kiss, but neither Genin had forgotten it. And that is just what Naruto was thinking about when Sasuke had shown up.

"What about?" Naruto asks, looking up at the moon. He is very thankful that the moon is mostly hidden by the upper boughs of the forest so as not to show that he's blushing faintly at how close they are.

"Why do you allow the villagers to treat you like an outcast?" Sasuke says. He moves to sit closer to the base, which is also closer to Naruto, watching the blond closely. 'Is it me, or is he actually blushing?' Sasuke thinks. 'Interesting.'

"Meh, I don't really care _how_ the treat me," Naruto says, shrugging. "Just so long as they don't start giving me nasty, old food at the food shops. Then I'll start to complain," he adds with a slight shudder. Sasuke silently agrees. That _would_ be very disgusting.

"Why don't you care?" Sasuke asks.

"I guess I'm just used to it," is the response, accompanied with another shrug. "I've been treated like that all my life."

Sasuke is surprised. Naruto must have a very strong will to withstand all of that and still have his dreams. He nods in understanding, but doesn't speak again. The two Genin sit in silence for a long while, just taking in their surroundings in surprisingly peaceful company. As the moon rises higher in the sky, the two fall asleep, leaning against each other as they peacefully ease off into slumber-land.

Several hours later

Sasuke feels something leaning against his chest as he rises from the darkness of his sleep. He slowly opens his eyes to see Naruto's blond head leaning against his chest in peaceful sleep. He looks up at the sky and silently notes that the sun will rise within the hour. He looks back down at Naruto and smiles softly. 'I think … I think I love him,' he thinks, blushing very slightly at the admittance, even if it were to himself.

He quickly wipes the blush away as Naruto starts to stir. The blond opens his sapphire eyes and looks up at Sasuke. Naruto blinks sleepily and closes his eyes again. "Nnnmgrn, it's too early to be up," he mutters almost indistinctly, closing his eyes and almost instinctively moves closer to Sasuke, falling back asleep rather quickly. Sasuke's smile widens until it almost reaches a full-blown grin and he shakes his head at the sleeping Genin. 'Naruto is so weird,' he thinks. 'But cute just the same,' he adds silently.

* * *

Sarah: UGH! Chapter 2 isn't that much longer than Chapter 1! And that's only because I had the review responses. I HATE THIS! I'm on an idea downfall … WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! -**-TWO HOURS OF NONSTOP CRYING LATER-** **(sniffles but stops crying)** Oh well, **(sniffle)** I think chapter 3 will be a bit longer. **(sniffle)** I hope. 


	3. Second Meeting in the Night

It Started with a Kiss

DG32173

Sarah: chapter 3. **(sarcastically)** oh joy.

Sasuke: now that is not Sarah.

Naruto: YEAH! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THE OVERJOYED, EVEN-MORE-HYPERACTIVE-THAN-ME SARAH! **(shaking Sarah at every word)**

Sarah: I'm just not very happy with my last two chapters. They are a whole lot shorter than my usual ones.

Sakura: **(looking over last two chapters and comparing them with other chapters from other stories)** yeah, she's right. Are you okay, Sarah?

Sarah: I dunno. I think I'm on an idea slump.

Sasuke: **(has worry in his eyes)** that is a very bad thing from the one who has almost limitless ideas.

Sakura: **(looks very worried)** yeah. I hope you get better soon, Sarah.

Naruto: **(pouting in a corner)** yeah, and then we can have the old, _fun,_ Sarah back.

Sarah: I don't own Naruto's anime, manga, or the cast there off. I do own this story. Do not mimic my idea, after reading it, without my permission please.

_**GENERAL REVIEW RESPONSES**_

Sarah: wow … eleven reviews. Six more since I last posted. Thanks a lot everyone! I've decided to do one shoutout every chapter for a reviewer I think deserves it. Thanks a lot for all the reviews, everyone!

**_SHOUTOUT:_** _Sasuke2006:_ yeah, you're right. A three-way isn't a good thing for this sort of fic. So, it's a Sasuke/Naruto fic all the way! And I don't like Sasuke/Sakura pairings one iota either. **(_Sakura:_ you _(sniff)_ don't _(sniffle)_ like me and Sasuke together? _Sarah:_ I prefer Sakura/Naruto pairings. Or Sakura/Ino. Or even Sakura/Lee. But those are about the only ones I like. I just don't think you and Sasuke have the right chemistry to be together, sweetie. _Sakura:_ oh. I suppose.)** Well, thanks Sasuke2006. I hope you keep me posted on how you like this fic.

_Here's a cookie for my shoutout:_ THANK YOU A BUNCHES HEARTBROKENWOLF! Me love cookies. Specially chocolate cookies. Me love chocolate much more than anything elses in the world. So if you _really_ want to get on my good side, GIMME CHOCOLATE!

_Sakura and Kakashi should have suspicions:_ oh, don't worry, they will. They will. But it will be about chapter 7 or chapter 8 that they start to have suspicions. Can't make it too easy for them, can we? Besides, we have to get Sasuke and Naruto _together_ first, right? Cause suspicions without facts just don't add up right. At least it don't to me.

_Sakura should be pushy when she finds out:_ don't worry. Sakura will most certainly be pushy. She will _not_ like to even _think_ that Sasuke likes _Naruto,_ a guy, and not her, a girl. That will be a low blow to her feminine pride. Meh, she'll try to get him to like her but will fail. And then she'll switch her attentions to someone else. **(wink, wink)** but that's all the future of this story I'm gonna give out yet.

_**NOTE**_

**(Authors note)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Scene change

**POV change**

Memory 

_Scene change in memory_

_**INDEX**_

Chakra: the energy used by ninjas for performing jutsus

* * *

Chapter 3

Second Meeting in the Night

Sasuke sighs as he sits in the middle of a small clearing in the forest near Konoha. He sighs as he watches the clouds move in from the east. Tomorrow morning it will be three days since he and Naruto had woken up together in that tree. They had both sworn to not talk about that to anyone else, _ever._ Of course, no one will ever hear it from him. He doesn't tell anyone anything anyway **(try saying _that_ five times fast!)** so another secret means nothing.

He hears a stick crack under the weight of someone. He spreads his chakra and senses Naruto is behind him. "What is it, Naruto?" he asks softly.

Naruto is silent as he walks over and sits down beside Sasuke. "You had asked me a question two nights ago. Now it's my turn to ask you one," he says softly. Sasuke is surprised for two reasons. One, he never thought Naruto _could_ talk softly; and two, he didn't realize Naruto would decide to ask him a question in turn for the first one.

"Go ahead," Sasuke says. "If I can't answer it right now, I will have a good reason."

Naruto nods. He is silent for a few moments. "Why do you distance yourself from everyone who tries to become your friend?" he asks after about three minutes, phrasing it the best way he could think of.

"Because everyone I am close to dies," Sasuke replies in a voice just above a whisper. "I can't bear for someone else I care for to die." 'Like you,' he adds silently.

Naruto nods in understanding. He has heard about how Sasuke's brother had supposedly killed the other members of the Uchiha clan, leaving only Sasuke alive to seek out revenge. "I understand," he murmurs. "I know what it's like to be alone. I've only had one person I've cared for die, in a sense. But they somehow came back."

Sasuke looks at the boy in surprise. Who had Naruto lost and regained? Apparently he voiced his question out loud cause Naruto answers it. Or maybe he was just continuing what he had been saying. "I lost and regained … you," the blond says very softly, almost too quietly for Sasuke to hear.

When Sasuke hears the boy's words, he is numbed with shock. 'Naruto cares for me? Why? What did I do to earn his trust?' he thinks.

Naruto looks at the sky. "Eh, I guess I'm kinda sappy, but I like to think of you and Sakura as friends," he says. "After all, we're supposed to be teammates and teammates usually become friends eventually. I decided to make it as soon as possible for me."

"Hm," Sasuke says, as it is the only thing he can think of to say at the moment.

As the air grows colder and damper around them, they mutually decide to move to a nearby cave. Just as soon as they reach the cave, the downpour starts. They sit near the back, since it is maybe three or four meters from the entrance, and watch the rain in silence. Without realizing it, they are inching closer to each other. As the night grows later, Naruto finds himself slowly falling asleep. He takes a daring chance and lays his head in Sasuke's lap and pretends to fall asleep; he wants to know what Sasuke feels for him, if anything.

Sasuke nearly jumps out of his skin when Naruto's head lands gently in his lap. He looks down at the 'sleeping' blond and his dark eyes soften. 'He is so beautiful,' he thinks, running his fingers through surprisingly silken hair. He can sense that the boy isn't truly asleep, but he's been resisting the urge to touch the blonde's hair since the 'kiss' just over two weeks ago.

Naruto fights the urge to stiffen when Sasuke's hand starts stroking through his hair. He relaxes further as Sasuke's fingers play with the blonde's bangs. Before he can stop it, Naruto falls into a half sleep**(1)** with his head in Sasuke's lap. Sasuke smiles lightly. 'Now he's almost asleep,' he thinks. He situates Naruto's sleeping body so that the blond is sitting in his lap with his head leaning on his chest. Sasuke lays his head on the younger boy's head, inhaling the sweet scent of the boy.

Naruto is awake enough to feel and hear what's going on, but not awake enough to do anything about it. As he feels Sasuke shift his position and then lay his head on top of his own, he gets the distinct feeling that Sasuke cares for him greatly. At this sweet thought, the blonde allows his dreams to carry him away from the waking world; Sasuke following close behind.

* * *

Sarah: **(doing happy dance)** yay, it's longer that the last two! More than a page longer, but that's still a lot! 

Naruto: YES! THE MORE-HYPERACTIVE-THAN-ME SARAH IS BACK! YEAH!

Sakura: um, they've both lost their minds.

Sasuke: they would have to have each had a mind to lose. Which neither had what a sane person would refer to as one.

Sakura: **(nods her agreement)**

Sasuke: this fic has eleven reviews when this is posted. Sarah will want twenty before next posting. So you better review if you want this to continue on the internet. She will continue it for herself, but won't post anymore if she doesn't get the reviews she wants.


	4. Training in the Woods and Sleeping Over

It Started with a Kiss

DG32173

Sarah: HERE'S CHAPTER 4! I HOPE YOU LIKE!

Naruto: YEAH, KEEP REVIEWING!

Sakura: whoop-de-do.

Sasuke: Sarah doesn't own the Naruto anime or manga, nor does she own the cast. Later.

_**NOTE FROM LAST CHAPTER**_

The **(1)** in the last chapter was supposed to have been followed up at the end of the chapter. Here it is.

Half-sleep is basically when you're more asleep than awake, but you can still hear, smell, and feel what's going on around you. You just can't _respond_ in to what's going on around you. And since you're mostly asleep, you can't see cause you're eyes are closed.

_**GENERAL REVIEW RESPONSES!**_

_**SHOUTOUT: **schizoid dancer of psychone **(anonymous reviewer)**:_ CANDIES! YUMMIES! **(gobbles up candies)** oh, and when I (or anyone else for that matter) mentions how many reviews is wanted before next update, it means total reviews, not reviews for chapter. **(takes out dynamite and blows up peoples in white coats, leaving Dancer free)** NUH-UH! You ain't taking me shoutout reviewer _there!_ That place is not a happy place! Me been there four times and me no like it! It a _baaaaaaaad_ place! A very _baaaaaaaad_ place!

_I'm starting to think you're not real cause you're so perfic-:_ were you going to say cause I'm so perfect, HeartBrokenWolf? NO WAY IN HELL I'M PERFECT! There is absolutely no possibility that I'm perfect. If you ever met me and stayed at my house for a few days, you'd really start to think otherwise. I have the worst control over emotions that anyone has ever seen! But, that's beside the point. CHOCOLATE! ME WUV U VEWY MUCH! **(does chocolate dance)** CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE! **(does chocolate dance for several hours while others talk)**

Sasuke: you just _had_ to give her chocolate after all those sweets. **(sighs)** now she's gonna be _very_ hyper for several days.

Sakura: you've got a weird sister. Who the hell would scream like that on purpose?

Naruto: ME WANTS CANDY!

Sarah: NO! IT ME CANDY! THEY GIVE IT TO ME!

Naruto: ME WANTS CANDY NOW!

Sarah: NO WAY!

Sakura: please ignore them. And now for other responses

_It kinda focused on one thing:_ yeah, yeah. I know. That's what the "Meeting in the Night" chapters are supposed to be. They only focus on one thing, while other chapters focus on many topics. There are gonna be at _least_ five "Meeting in the Night" chapters total. Perhaps more. I dunno.

_**NOTE**_

**(Author notes)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Inner "person" talking'_

Scene change

**POV change**

Memory 

_Scene change in memory_

_**INDEX**_

Baka: stupid, idiot, moron

Kawaii: very cute

Kunai: the black knife-like weapon in the show

Shruiken: the four-point star weapon in the show

* * *

Chapter 4

Training in the Woods and Sleeping Over

Sasuke's eyes turn cold as Sakura starts flirting with him … again. This is the third time in just the past half hour. "Let's just get a move on," he growls. "We're _supposed_ to be training until Kakashi-sensei gets here."

She sighs. 'At least it was worth a try,' she thinks. _'Damn right it was!'_ inner Sakura yells. _'Why won't he listen to me! I'm the smartest, cutest, funniest, coolest …'_ **(the list goes on and on and on. Like the Energizer Bunny! - KAWAII! Sadly, I don't own Mister Energizer Bunny. He's still kawaii though! If only he weren't pink. I'd rather blue, thank you. And YES I AM A GIRL! I just despise pink for some reason or other. I use the excuse "It's too girly", since I don't handle girly-girl bullshit. GAH! I'm messing up the story! Back to the story, now.)**

Without warning, a shruiken comes hurtling at her face. Sakura quickly ducks and looks at the raven-haired boy who threw it. "What was that for, Sasuke!" she cries.

He smirks. "To get your mind back to the present, baka," he says. Suddenly, he twists around and catches a kunai between two fingers. The kunai had been thrown at his head. "Better luck next time, dead-last," he calls to the blonde in the trees above them.

"Ugh!" Naruto cries, dropping to land on the ground. "How'd you know!" he demands as he walks over to them.

"I heard you throw it," Sasuke replies calmly. "You shift your weight when you throw kunai and shruiken. That causes whatever you stand on to shift as well. It shakes tree branches, or moves whatever you stand on."

"AGH!" Naruto whines. "That so ain't cool! You so gotta help me fix that!"

"I don't 'gotta' do anything," Sasuke says coolly.

"Well, you should! I'm your teammate and if I die, it'll be all your fault!" Naruto says, trying to throw in a guilt trip.

"No, it will be your own fault," Sasuke says.

"It'll be yours too if you don't help me!" Naruto says, thinking rather quickly for one who's supposedly 'dimwitted'.

Sakura starts to fume silently. 'They're acting like I'm not even _here!'_ she thinks savagely. 'Ugh! Boys!'

Just before Sakura can devise a way to regain their attention, Kakashi-sensei shows up nearly two hours late. "Eh, sorry I'm late. I found this kawaii kitten and simply _had_ to find its home," he says, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. The trio would believe him … if his clothes weren't all rumpled and his hair not quite in place, just like one just coming from an extreme make-out session.

The three Genins shake their heads, wondering when Kakashi-sensei will admit to the public about his affections for Iruka-sensei. They decide not to mention it, as they are not supposed to know about this. If they hadn't gone to Kakashi's place a few days ago to find out why he's always late, with their chakra masked through a jutsu Sasuke cast, they wouldn't have seen the two on Kakashi's couch through the living room window, and thus wouldn't know. Though they had probably been scarred for life, they decided, for their own safety, that it wouldn't do very well for them if Kakashi finds out that they know. So they decided unanimously not to tell anyone.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto yells angrily, though he's not truly angry. He's just putting on a _very_ good show.

"Eh, sorry," Kakashi-sensei says. "So, let's get started, ne?"

Twelve hours later

Two very tired boys drag their feet to their respective homes. Sakura had already split off from them since her place is on the other side of the village. They've been training for about fourteen hours today. That's including the bit of training they got in this morning before Kakashi-sensei showed up. Since they were supposed to meet Kakashi-sensei at eight this morning, it's now after ten at night.

When they reach Sasuke's place at about ten-thirty, Naruto is about to pass out and he still has about two more kilometers before he gets to his own apartment. Sasuke looks at the exhausted boy. "You can spend the night at my place, Naruto," he says softly, smiling slightly as Naruto perks up at the invitation. Now he won't have to walk so much farther tonight when he's already dead tired.

"Thanks, Sasuke," Naruto murmurs gratefully, covering a yawn when he finishes the sentence. Sasuke nods and leads the boy into his home, locking the door after them. After that, he takes the tired boy's hand and leads him to his own bedroom. He'd rather not open a guest bedroom if he can help it. Besides, he has been getting kinda lonely when not sleeping close to Naruto.

Upon entry to Sasuke's bedroom, the exhausted boys basically collapse on Sasuke's futon, which was intended for only one person and maybe a cat or small dog. This means that they have to snuggle close to each other to be able to stay on the futon. Neither boy minds this arrangement, seeing as how they've woken up in compromising positions twice in the last week. As they fall asleep, Sasuke's arm finds it's way around Naruto's waist and pulls the blonde much closer to his body. And they drift off to dreamland together. While they sleep, Naruto's legs somehow become entwined with Sasuke's legs and Naruto's arms wrap around Sasuke's waist.

* * *

Sarah: ooh. That is such a nice place to leave off, don't you think? It's definitely not a cliffy in _anyone's_ book. It's a hair's width to impossible for it to be considered a cliffy by anyone. Well, hope you like and see ya later.

**_REVIEW COUNT NECESSARY FOR UPDATE:_** I want at _least_ twenty-eight reviews total before the next update. I've got over 1,400 hits total, so I _know_ it will be easy to get those reviews. AND I DO ACCEPT ANONYMOUS REVIEWS, FOLKS! So you can review signed in or not. Ciao. AND, NO, IF YOU REVIEW ANONYMOUSLY _AND_ SIGNED IN, I WILL _NOT_ ACCEPT IT AS A COUNT!


	5. A Day Off

It Started with a Kiss

DG32173

Sarah: um, here's chapter 5. It's not gonna be all that long … I don't think it will be, anyways. But I hope you like anyways. I don't own the Naruto anime, manga, or cast. Thank you.

_**GENERAL REVIEW REPLIES**_

Ooh! I'm gonna have a dual shoutout. I couldn't decide between two reviewers, so I decided to choose both.

**_SHOUTOUT 1:_** _Dreadnaught:_ yeah, I'm not really fond of Sakura either, but I don't hate her _that_ much. I do have a couple of Sasu/OC, Naru/Saku in the wings. I'm glad you like. And did you write that quote from memory or something? Or did you just copy/paste it? Eh, either way, I'm glad you thought that part was cute; that was one of my more favorite parts of last chapter.

**_SHOUTOUT 2:_** _Black Wolf49:_ yeah, I was also thinking about the handcuffed Naru thing, but not to the _bed_ … I might do that in a separate fanfic. But that would be rather cute if Naru were handcuffed to Sasu's bed … and Sasu also handcuffed to said bed! Hehe, the almost infinite possible turnouts of that predicament bring in some hell of a lot of funny mental images.

_I didn't mean to insult you with the perfect comment:_ seriously, that wasn't an insult! I didn't mean it to come across that way! It's just that if you spend a few hours with me, you might start rethinking that opinion. And I've started nearly six hundred incomplete fics, both original and fanfics, total, not including ones that were deleted for various reasons. Oh, and why'd ya change your penname? I liked the other one better.

_Discovered this after reading 'Sexy-no-Jutsu Gone Wrong':_ I don't really care how you found the fic … I'm just glad you read _and_ reviewed. So many people don't review for some stupid reason … I _DO_ ACCEPT ANONYMOUS REVIEWS PEOPLE! So you have absolutely no excuse for not reviewing except for pure laziness … and if you've read the story, then you aren't as lazy as you like to seem, cause just clicking the little button and typing up a few words, whether flame or praise, isn't all that much more work. You can even write 'I like' or 'I hate'. Just type up at _least_ two words in a review. Oh, and sorry about getting after folks in your reply, Dreamer516. I'm just trying to make a point.

_**NOTE**_

**(Author notes)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Inner "person" talking'_

Scene change

**POV change**

– the number signifies which number to look at in the 'notices' area below for a bit more information on what was directly before the number.

Memory 

_Scene change in memory_

_**INDEX**_

Ohayo: good morning _informal_

**_!NOTICES!_**

1 – Sasuke's birthday is July 23rd from what I've found out

2 – the cave from chapter 3, peoples

* * *

Chapter 5

A Day Off

Sasuke slowly wakes up, feeling his arm wrapped around someone who has a firm muscular waist bare of any clothing. He slowly opens his eyes and sees Naruto's sparkling blue eyes watching him cheerily. "Ohayo, Sasuke," Naruto murmurs.

"Ohayo," Sasuke responds softly. He slowly pulls his arm from around Naruto's waist so the blonde can get up. Naruto has spent the night at Sasuke's house quite often when they get done with a long day of very tiring training or very boring missions and they have often waken up in very 'questionable' positions. Sasuke watches through lidded eyes as Naruto grabs a change of Sasuke's lesser used outfits and heads into the bathroom connected to Sasuke's room to shower, thankful the younger boy doesn't close the door. He watches as Naruto strips and gets in the shower, admiring Naruto's well-toned muscles.

When Naruto closes the shower door, Sasuke decides it's time to get up and straighten up the room a bit. Both boys had taken off their shirts, pants, and shoes last night before getting in bed, tossing the articles of clothing to the side so as to sleep only in their boxers. He has the room straightened and is dressed in his usual dark colors by the time Naruto steps out of the bathroom in Sasuke's clothes. "Ah, a nice warm bath to start the day," the blonde says happily, stretching. Then he turns to Sasuke. "So, what are we doing today?"

Sasuke shrugs. "Kakashi-sensei says that we can have the day off," he replies. "So I guess we're allowed to do whatever we want."

Naruto's face lights up in a grin. "Okay!" he says excitedly. "Let's go get ramen for breakfast! And then go out and explore the forest!"

"Ramen for breakfast?" Sasuke asks, raising an eyebrow at his teammate and friend.

"Ramen is good any time!" Naruto says, defending his favorite food.

Sasuke shrugs. "Eh, whatever. But you're buying since you suggested it," Sasuke teases, smirking at the look of extreme shock on Naruto's face. "Just kidding," he says quickly. "I'll help pay for it."

Naruto sighs in relief. "That's good," he says. "I wanted to save my money since Christmas is just another month and a half away."

Sasuke nods in understanding. Naruto likes to save his money for the holidays and birthdays so that he can go and blow it on great gifts for his friends, including Sasuke. Sasuke has no idea how the blonde found out, but he knows the date of Sasuke's birthday **(1)** when all those fangirls who chase the dark-haired boy all over haven't even a clue about what _season_ his birthday falls under, much less the month or day. Naruto takes Sasuke's hand, causing the older boy to blush slightly which, thankfully, Naruto doesn't notice, and the blonde leads him out of the manor. Naruto lets Sasuke's hand drop when they get outside so that nobody will attack Naruto for 'trying to turn Sasuke gay', which had happened the first time a girl had noticed Naruto and Sasuke holding hands, despite Sasuke also having his hand clasped around Naruto's as well, which in turn resulted in Sasuke telling the girls to go away and leave them alone, or else he'd tell their parents little bits of blackmail he had dug up on them, which in turn resulted in Naruto almost glomping Sasuke, which Sasuke had just barely avoided. **(Wow, that's a 94 word sentence that is grammatically correct. But one of my friends made a 100-something word sentence that is grammatically correct, so I haven't outdone her yet. But I'm sure gonna try.)** Sasuke feels his heart sink slightly at the loss of contact, but tells himself it would be better not to get that sort of attention directed at them again for a while.

Sasuke follows Naruto silently as the blonde leads him to the nearest restaurant that serves ramen. When they get there, the two sit down at the counter and order their ramen. Ten minutes later, the two leave the restaurant after eating about five bowls of ramen each **(for those who can't do math, that's about one bowl in two minutes each)**. "I told you ramen for breakfast is just as good as any other time!" Naruto says, grinning triumphantly.

Sasuke shrugs. "What gave you the idea I didn't believe you the first time?" he asks curiously.

Naruto shrugs. "Just saying," he says. "Let's get to the forest before Kakashi starts to rethink the free day."

Sasuke agrees wholeheartedly. Kakashi has a knack for rethinking free days when he can get his three students all in one place. So, five minutes later finds the boys deep in the forest, intent on some exploration. Suddenly, after four or five hours of exploration, a heavy rain shower starts. Neither boy had noticed the rain clouds fill up the perfect sky that they had awoken to. They quickly run for a nearby cave to get out the rain. When they get in the cave, they realize it is the same cave they had taken shelter in several weeks ago **(2)**.

The boys watch the rain fall soothingly outside of their shelter, thankful that they were so close to the cave. As the rain falls they talk softly about various subjects … pointedly avoiding the rather strange things that have happened in the past few months, like the accidental kiss and waking up in those compromising positions so often. As they talk they subconsciously move closer to each other until Naruto's head is laying gently against Sasuke's chest.

Slowly, with the gentle rhythm of falling rain and the soft sound of each other's breathing as a lullaby gently prodding them, they drift off to sleep. While sleeping, Naruto's body maneuvers it's way into Sasuke's lap while Sasuke's arms wrap around Naruto's waist. Almost as if their subconscious minds know how 'right' they would be as a couple …

* * *

Sarah: okay, that's it for chapter 5. Chapter six will come out before August … hopefully. Later all. 


End file.
